


and when the sun hits them

by gaynewsies



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: CORN !!, M/M, also theyre autistic btw, corys trans, just btw, nonbinary shawn hunter, so is cory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynewsies/pseuds/gaynewsies
Summary: That was them. That was their life, together, on the beach, in the sand.Or,Shawn and Cory in California.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	and when the sun hits them

**Author's Note:**

> small tiny short fic of cory just bein in love w shawn
> 
> dedicated to toni as is everything else corn related that i create
> 
> ( shawn and corys ship name is corn )
> 
> ( bc i say so )
> 
> @bfhinata on twt :]

Shawn Hunter had never been to the beach.

It had surprised Cory when they'd told him, too, because they weren't that far from the coast back in their hometown. Still, though, once Summer hit, right before they started college, Cory cracked his piggy bank, bundled his and Shawn's savings, and hit the road to good ol' California.

 _For the experience_ . _For Shawn_. Cory reasoned, on his knees and pleading to his parents.

His parents had shared that _look_. The look of, _'What is our son getting himself into?_ ' With enough begging and nagging and chores, Cory and Shawn were on the soonest flight out of Philadelphia.

Cory smiled up at the sky, the San Diego sun shining bright behind his eyelids and the soft sand under his head. It was busy, obviously, but that made it a little better, he thought. So lively. He smiled wider.

His ear caught the familiar sound of Shawn's laugh; a high lilt and comforting cadence. He cracked one eyelid open, and then the other, seeing his best friend bound over to their towel. They made it over, panting, ripping their sweaty t-shirt off.

They laughed again, breathy and breathtaking. "Those… those fucking seagulls." They chuckled. "Crazy, man. Took my _bag of Doritos_ , right out of my hand."

Cory shook his head, squinting from the light. He offered out the just-opened bag he held, already turned around and digging through his bag for another one.

He vaguely felt Shawn move next to him. Cory was satisfied with the Lays he came across, and finally went to fully look at Shawn.

Their eyes were encapsulated by the sight, Cory assumed, and he shamelessly took that moment to drink in the sight of Shawn.

God, Shawn. Their hair looked blonde, almost golden, highlighted by the Summer sun, and their eyes beat the view of the water by a landslide. Cory wanted to trail his fingers down the freckled sides of their arms.

When Shawn turned to look at him, it was a punch to the chest.

In the most almost-literal, wonderful way ever. For a moment, Cory thought this was the most beautiful he'd ever seen them.

Shawn was beautiful always, yeah. Like that one Christmas a couple years ago, it was snowing and they were walking through a town centre, and there were Christmas lights strung between each street lamp. Shawn was beautiful then.

And, on the way here, with their hair perfectly messy and their face half-smashed and asleep on Cory's shoulder. Cory wanted to kiss Shawn, right then and there.

This was _different_ , though. Maybe it was the highest points on their face, the tip of their nose and the apples of their cheeks, that were already a soft red from the sun. Maybe it was their smile, radiating an aura Cory had never felt from them before. Like they were… free, in a sense. They'd never had a life out of Pennsylvania. And now they did, in California, with Cory, right on this beach. Even just for the day.

Cory basked in that moment, that feeling of... love. The feeling of having a _life_ with Shawn. He was alight, burning brighter than the sun, fueled by his love for Shawn.

"Cory, look!"

Shawn was standing proud, hands on their hips. Cory burned just a little bit brighter. They gestured to the ground, and Cory's eyes found themselves at a small sand castle.

It was nothing impressive, crumbling at the corners. Lopsided.

Cory smiled. "I love _it_."

"Aaand, that's us!" Shawn bent down to point closer to the ground- two tiny twigs poking out of the sand. They laughed a little, lighthearted, like they were mostly joking, but Cory felt like he could explode.

That was them. That was their life, together, on the beach, in the sand.

Yeah. "I love _you_."


End file.
